


The Best Day

by lamerezouille



Series: 25 days of Draco and Harry, 2011 [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamerezouille/pseuds/lamerezouille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Prompt:</b> <a href="http://i1209.photobucket.com/albums/cc385/sassy_cissa/25.jpg">This wonderful wedding cake</a><br/></p>
    </blockquote>





	The Best Day

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** [This wonderful wedding cake](http://i1209.photobucket.com/albums/cc385/sassy_cissa/25.jpg)  
> 

It was the best day of Draco’s life. Well, maybe there was a tie with the day he received his first broom, and the day Harry kissed him for the first time, and the day he received the results for is doctoral thesis, and the day Harry told him he loved him, and the day Harry proposed… All right, Draco had had his fair share of perfectly good days in his life, and today was definitely one of them.

Today was his wedding day and everything was perfect. His father had behaved properly and his mother hadn’t fussed too much. No Weasley had done any irreparably bad prank and Granger was doing a good job keeping her baby from popping out. The flowers were perfect, the music was perfect, and the food was perfect. Everything was perfect.

Well, there was one little thing that bothered Draco, though.

Despite being loving and joyful and charming as ever, every time Harry turned his head to look at the cake, he got this very odd look on his face.

Was there something wrong with the cake? Didn’t Harry like chocolate anymore? Was he actually serious when he had suggested having a center piece made of treacle tarts?

Draco worried a little during the appetizers and a little more during the entrée, and soon decided that this was one of the best days of his life and that he had to do _something_.

‘What’s wrong with the cake, Harry?’

Harry looked at him with a puzzled expression. He glanced at the cake once more and a little half-smile appeared on his face. ‘I was thinking…Maybe we should have invited my aunt and uncle, after all.’

‘Your cousin doesn’t seem to mind their absence,’ Draco said, glancing at Dudley’s clumsy attempt at chatting Gabrielle Delacour up. ‘Why would the cake make you think they should be here?’

‘It’s not that I _want_ them to be here. It’s just…last time I saw this type of cake, it ended up on Mrs. Mason’s head. Taken out of the ominous context, it is a fairly good memory.’

Harry was looking oddly at the cake again, but then a wide smile spread on his face. He turned to stare at Draco instead, and his eyes were so full of _everything Harry_ that Draco didn’t even think to ask who this Mrs. Mason was.

He took Harry’s hand in his, and decided to never let go.

  



End file.
